Todo cuánto soy
by Lyan
Summary: De repente, las palabras que quería decir "No soy nada sin ti, por favor, por favor perdóname", se le atascaron en la garganta y sólo pudo musitar algo así como: —Tiene tus ojos. —Me lo suelen decir —respondió ella. Y sonrió. 10 drabbles Snape/Lily. AU.


**N/A:** Bueno, un reto que encontré por fanfiction y me pareció tan divertido que merecía un intento, al menos. Son diez ficlets de Severus/Lily, escritos a toda leche y bastante maluchos. Es la primera vez que trataba de escribir sobre esta pareja y he ido a toda leche, así que perdonad errores, incongruencias, OoC y demases linduras : D. Por cierto, los drabbles estan desordenados cronologicamente, y la gran mayoría no están conectados entre sí ~

**Reto de los diez random-ficlets**

**1**. Escoge un fandom y una pareja.

**2**. Pon tu reproductor de música en aleatorio.

**3**. Escribe un drabble con cada canción que salga. Sólo tienes el tiempo que dure la canción para hacerlo. Empiezas cuando empieza la canción y acabas cuándo acaba.

**4**. Nada de hacer retoques después. No hagas trampas.

**5**. Haz diez y postealos.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Lily/Snape

**Pequeño apunte:** No voy a ser hipócrita. HE HECHO MUCHAS TRAMPAS Y NO ME ARREPIENTO. Y bueno, pues eso. _¡Vamos __allá!_

**Disclaimer:**Nada de lo escrito me pertenece. Los personajes y obras son de Jotaká Rowling. Los títulos de las canciones, de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><em>Brian Adamas - Everything I do (I do it for you)<em>

Severus Snape sabía que estaba muriendo. Podía sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por su pecho, saliendo a borbotones de las heridas que le habían provocado Lord Voldemort y su serpiente Nagini. Allí tirado, en medio de la casa de botes, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, prácticamente incapaz de respirar. No trató de curar las heridas. Podría haberlo hecho, por supuesto. Eran graves, pero no hasta el extremo de ser mortales.

Y sin embargo...la idea de morir, de lograr su merecido descanso sonaba demasiado atrayente para él. Entonces llegaron Potter y sus amigos. Siempre Potter. En vano trató de salvarle cuándo vio el estado en que se encontraba, pero Severus sabía que a esas alturas ya era una causa perdida. Miró a los ojos de aquel por quién se había desvivido durante tantos años. Se perdió en las tonalidades verdes de los ojos de Lily, y sin apenas darse cuenta empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

—Cógelas —le dijo al chico. Granger le dio una probeta de su bolso y lentamente, Harry recogió los recuerdos más preciados de Severus Snape. Y fue entonces, al ver que sus recuerdos ya estaban a salvo, cuándo decidió que era el momento de partir. Debía empezar la próxima, gran aventura. Y miró a Harry, a Lily a los ojos, muy adentro de aquel verdor, buscando perdón y redención y queriendo susurrar "Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti".

En cambio, sólo atinó a decir un quedo: —Mírame. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

* * *

><p><em>Damien Rice - 9 crimes<em>

Snape observó impertérrito como Voldemort mataba a su antigua compañera de trabajo frente a sus propios ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, más que acostumbrado tras muchos años al servicio del señor Tenebroso, y aun así, sintió como algo se removía muy adentro de él cuándo ella empezó a suplicar ayuda.

"Severus, por favor...", decía entre lágrimas, y Snape se esforzaba al máximo para mantener la máscara, la cara de indiferencia que lucía en todo momento con perfecta maestría. "Lo hago por ella", se dijo mentalmente. Y una voz muy similar a la de Lily le respondía, "¿Y eso hace que esté bien?".

Pero la callaba. Como siempre. No, por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Snape siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre frío y calculador, pero nunca cruel. O al menos no hasta aquellos límites. Pese a todo, ya no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

><p><em>SHINee - Jojo<em>

Nunca le había gustado beber. El sabor del whisky de fuego deslizándose por su garganta le abrasaba y le daba ganas de toser, pero al mismo tiempo calentaba un poco su frío interior. La boda de Lily tendría lugar al día siguiente. Había recibido una invitación pulcramente escrita por ella esa misma mañana, y mientras se emborrachaba bajo la luz de la luna, pensó una vez más en si debía ir.

Una parte, muy dentro de él, sentía que lo más correcto sería ir, aunque fuera para mostrar que ya no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor a la parejita. Pero al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que ese pensamiento era una flagrante mentira. Si iba a aquella boda sólo sentiría culpa, y furia y remordimiento.

Y no se sentía capaz de mantenerse callado y quieto, sentado en uno de los bancos traseros mientras Lily se encaminaba al altar para unirse en matrimonio con ese maldito cabrón de Potter. Y entonces decidió que no iría, porque si había sido Lily la que había querido mantenerlo fuera de su vida, que así siguiera, pensó con rabia. Y dejó que el Whisky le quemara durante algún rato más.

* * *

><p><em>Glee - Toxic<em>

Lily se sentía confusa. Increíble, enormemente confusa. Estaba en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, tirada en la cama y bastante mareada mientras los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta en el Gran comedor. Se llevó una mano a los labios, allí de Sev la había besado, y junto el recuerdo volvía el calor. Ese calor extraño, ajeno a ella, que la había devorado de pies a cabeza, dejándola mareada y confusa.

Estaban en sexto año. Hacía más de seis meses que había roto cualquier tipo de relación con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Y de repente, esa noche cuándo se encontraron en los terrenos cerca del lago, él la había mirado fijamente, atravesándola con sus ojos oscuros. Había susurrado algo incomprensible, y entonces la besó. Con fiereza, con pasión y muchísima rabia. No se besaban desde que eran niños. Y había sido de lo más..._intoxicante_.

* * *

><p><em>The Pierces - Secret<em>

—Lily, ¿dónde estabas? ¡No te encontraba por ningún lado! He tenido a Sirius enganchado a mis talones todo el día quejándose porque Remus se ha vuelto a pelear con él y...

Lily no estaba escuchando. De hecho, desde que James había abierto la boca, lo único que había oído era el amargo sonido del arrepentimiento saliendo por sus labios. Era como si cada una de las palabras que James pronunciaba se convirtiesen en terroríficos "Sé lo que estás haciendo. Sé que me eres infiel. Sé que no me amas. Lo sé todo". Entonces el temor a que lo supiera se le enroscaba en el cuello, en la base del estómago y en el corazón.

Y Lily era incapaz de respirar porque el arrepentimiento la estaba devorando viva.

¿Pero cómo explicarle a James que había perdonado a Sev a pesar de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo explicarle que había sucumbido ante sus besos, como decirle que estaba enamorada de un Mortífago y no se arrepentía? Era, simplemente, una tarea imposible. Ninguno de los dos lo entendería jamás. Y de hecho, a Sev comenzaba a dolerle ser el segundón.

Y en medio de ese caos de sentimientos, Lily fingía sonrisas, fingía que podía respirar con normalidad y que no se sentía morir por dentro cada vez que miraba a uno de sus dos amantes. Decidió callar el secreto y soportar la situación tanto tiempo como aguantase, porque, si era necesario, se iría a la tumba con el secreto de que amaba a Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><em>YUI - Again<em>

—_¿Sev, ¿prometes que estaremos juntos siempre?_

—_Pues claro Lils. Nunca te abandonaré. _

"Nunca te abandonaré." Lily Potter era una feliz mujer casada. Tenía un marido encantador, un hijo adorable y una casa preciosa. Sí, quizás estuvieran en guerra y el mundo fuera un lugar desolador y horrible en esos instantes, pero...cuándo estaba junto a su familia, su pequeña familia, sentía que su vida era prácticamente perfecta.

Entonces, durante las largas noches de insomnio mientras James dormía como un tronco tras un duro día de trabajo, Lily se quedaba despierta, mirando al techo y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Recordaba los largos días de verano junto a Severus en los bosques del pueblo donde vivían, los años de amistad y camaradería en Hogwarts. Los besos robados, las discusiones, las peleas, el corto tiempo en que fueron amantes...y entonces Lily dudaba.

Dudaba sobre si había hecho la decisión correcta, si aquello era correcto. ¿Había hecho bien escogiendo a James? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera cogido a Severus? Y a veces deseaba poder volver atrás, al momento de su gran pelea...pues quería cambiarlo todo y volver a empezar. Y esta vez, escoger bien.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce - Telephone<em>

Snape vaciló por unos instantes antes de marcar el número de Lily con cierta duda, pues hacía muchos, muchísimos años que no usaba un teléfono muggle. Las cosas muggles, en general, le recordaban sus desagradables días de infancia en una casa asfixiante con un padre odioso y una madre demasiado amargada para quererle como debía. Perdido en sus pensamientos, prácticamente saltó del susto cuándo Lily contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí?

Snape no dijo nada. Bebió del sonido de su voz como quién bebe agua tras haber estado el desierto por semanas. No la había oído hablar prácticamente desde el día de su boda con Potter, y desde entonces no se había atrevido a mantener ningún tipo de contacto con ella, ya fuera vía lechuza o chimenea. ¿Qué le diría si se le aparecía por allí sin más? No, no podía.

Así que se limitó a buscar su número en la guía telefónica y beber de aquellos cortos encuentros cada cierto tiempo. La llamaba, pero nunca respondía, y las cabinas de teléfono abandonadas en medio de calles vacías comenzaron a volverse un hogar para él.

* * *

><p><em>Virginia Labuat - Defíneme sin ti<em>

Alguien llamó a la puerta tres veces seguidas. Los golpes, ásperos y rápidos, sobresaltaron a Lily, que en ese momento estaba ocupándose del pequeño Harry y tratando de lograr que se tragara una papilla de zanahoria que, sinceramente, no tenía buen color.

Corrió a la puerta, un poco nerviosa, y se acercó a la mirilla para ver quién era. Cuándo vio la nariz ganchuda de Severus Snape casi se cae atrás del susto, pero igualmente le abrió la puerta con educación. Y ahí estaba, parado en su porche, un mojado, más que empapado Severus Snape, con una ligera sonrisa y el mismo aspecto que años atrás. No había cambiado en absoluto. Lily se sintió tentada de sonreír, pero manteniendo una serie pose le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Me dejas entrar? —susurró él. Y ella no se atrevió a decirle que no. El hombre pasó al recibidor y de allí a la sala de estar, mojándolo todo a su paso y haciendo reír al pequeño Harry. Snape se fijó en el bebé que reía desde su trona y se giró para mirar a Lily.

De repente, las palabras que quería decir "No soy nada sin ti, por favor, por favor perdóname", se le atascaron en la garganta y sólo pudo musitar algo así como:

—Tiene tus ojos.

—Me lo suelen decir —respondió ella. Y sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Aerosmith - Amazing<em>

—Sev, ¿cómo crees que sea besar a alguien?

—No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho...¿y tú?

—Tampoco. Ese idiota de Potter se pasa todo el día diciendo que quiere hacerlo conmigo, pero la simple idea me da repelús —dijo ella con un escalofrío. Snape sonrió levemente, y entonces pensó que esa quizá podría ser su oportunidad de probar algo que siempre había querido hacer. Un tanto ruborizado, tartamudeó un poco al hablar.

—P-podríamos hacer un experimento nosotros. Así sabríamos como es —susurró.

Si no hubieran estado acostados tan cerca el uno del otro en la hierba Lily no le habría oído, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, asintió entusiastamente. Y entonces vino un incómodo silencio. Se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer y al final terminaron por estallar en risas nerviosas.

—A ver, creo que va así...—y Severus se inclinó hacia adelante, temblando de pies a cabeza y deseándolo hacerlo bien, como había visto tantas veces en las películas. Presionaron sus labios juntos durante un periodo de tiempo que les pareció indescriptible, y entonces, se separaron sonriendo. —Ha sido alucinante —dijeron los dos a la vez antes de volver a reír.

* * *

><p><em>Mazoni - I dius que el que em dius es veritat<em>

—¡Hey, Evans! ¡Evans! —la voz de James resonó con fuerza a través del Gran Comedor, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos para horror de Lily. Decidida a ignorarlo, la pelirroja retomó su conversación con Sev sobre los deberes de Pociones y la mejor manera de convencer a Slughorn de que les dejara entregar el trabajo sobre mandrágoras para la semana siguiente.

—Quizá si le regalas una de tus sonrisas mata-basilíscos-potters-idiotas-y-otros-seres-mitólogicos le convenzamos… —sugiró Snape de forma pensativa. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, tratando de pensar en otra idea, pero lo cierto es que la sonrisa de Lily era el arma más efectiva que tenían; los había sacado de innumerables situaciones. Nunca fallaba. Ella le miró divertida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te añades en ese grupo? ¿No te afecta mi…sonrisa? —le preguntó de forma juguetona. El resultado fue inmediato: su amigo se puso más rojo que un tomate y comenzó a balbucear incongruencias sobre como jamás estaría en una lista dónde el nombre de Potter estuviese mínimamente cerca del suyo. Lily se echó a reír divertida ante la reacción de Sev.

Finalmente las risas se detuvieron, y hubo un corto espacio de silencio entre ambos, unos momentos de incómoda realización ante lo que aquello podía significar. Por suerte para ella, y desgracia para él, decidieron dejarlo de lado. Al menos por el momento.

—¿Entonces debo entender que eres inmune a mí?

Y él no dijo nada, pero su mente pensaba: _"__Por__ supuesto__ que __no.__ Eres __Lily __Evans. __Jamás __seré __inmune __a__ ti.__"_

* * *

><p><em>YES. THAT'S IT. En fin, primer (y esperemos que no último) intento en el fandom de Harry Potter. No estoy muy segura de haber logrado mantener a los personajes IC, pero supongo que mejoraré con el tiempo; es increíblemente difícil meterme en la piel de Snape. Me cuesta un montón, argh.<em>

_En fin, espero que os hayan gustado. Si queréis hacerme feliz, recordad que los comentarios son amor y que estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas (:  
><em>


End file.
